


4 Times Richard Fell In Love With Lee And 1 Time He Confessed It

by PaladinAlby



Category: Richlee - Fandom
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, i love these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 00:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaladinAlby/pseuds/PaladinAlby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*POINTS TO TITLE*</p>
            </blockquote>





	4 Times Richard Fell In Love With Lee And 1 Time He Confessed It

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN RICHARD NOR LEE, IF I DID I WOULD HAVE MADE THEM MARRY BY NOW! I ALSO DO NOT OWN ANY OTHER CHARACTERS!

1.

The first time Richard realized he was in love with Lee was when he felt his legs give way to the sight of his glorious smile. On how wide and beautiful it was , how it would make Richard feel excited more than usual.

Richard thought about how amazing it would be to wake up to that perfect smile every morning, to kiss it off him when he was being cheeky. Sometimes Richard wondered if Lee was famous for just his smile.

Today though, today Lee's smile was extra wide and distracting. When it came to filming his scenes, he would stumble on his words because he would give one quick glance at Lee grinning away with the other Elves.

To Richard's annoyance, his fellow dwarf cast knew all about his little crush on Lee. Scratch that. They knew about his GIGANTIC crush on Lee and tease him about it when they would catch him staring.

Just like now.

"Awwwww poor little Richie is love sick" James whispered in his ear, but loud enough for the others around them to hear. "You know, you should stop staring at him. He may begin to think your stalker."

Richard rolled his eyes at that comment and proceeded to watch Lee's movements. Watching on how elegant they are, how smooth his steps were. Once again his eye's watched Lee's lips as that same smile showed, soon he felt his own smile popping up.

"Oi! Rich, snap out of it" Dean was snapping his fingers in front of his face to get his attention. Richard swung his head around to face Dean, Aidan, James and Graham. "You've been staring at him for a while Richard, just ask him out on a date already!!" He glared at Dean and started walking away without one word.

"What's his problem?" Aidan said with huff.

"I believe you guys are forgetting that Richard is extremely shy when it comes to expressing his own feelings" Graham said with growl, heading in the direction Richard left.

Aidan and Dean shrugged at each other and started to follow Graham with James tracking behind. 

"Wonder what that was about" Orlando--standing next to Lee and Luke-- spoke, giving them a curious look.

Lee shrugged "god knows"

2\. 

Another time Richard fell completely in love with Lee was when they were shooting a scene together. Richard looked deep into his eye's and completely drowned in them. The bluey-green orbs looked absolutely beautiful on Lee.

Richard found that whenever he was face to face with Lee, his gaze would always stay glued on to his eyes. Sometimes he wouldn't even blink. It was actually freaking Richard out a bit. He has never been so in love with anyone that it scares the shit out of him.

Right now, they were shooting a scene in the Mirkwood Palace, Throne Room. Lee dressed as Thranduil, was just a foot away from him, as he himself stood there dressed in Thorin's heavy armor and clothes. 

With one long stride, Lee was now very close to his face. " Do not speak to me of Dragon Fire, Thorin Oakenshield, King Under The Mountain." Knowing that it was his turn to speak, he simply could not. He was lost in Lee's eyes again. Suddenly Richard felt dizzy. He finally tore his gaze away from Lee and was blinking violently.

"Are you okay there, Richard" He heard Peter call to him.

" Yup im fine, i just have habit of forgetting to blink sometimes." He gave peter a reassuring smile and Lee an apologetic one. He mouthed the word 'sorry' to him, Lee nodded with a smirk.

"Richie, richie, richie" He felt Graham put an arm around his shoulder. "What are we ever going to do with you?" Richard glanced at Graham, seeing he had a huge grin on his face.

"What do you mean?" He asked with confused look, shrugging Graham's arm off of him.

"You know what i mean. You, dieing in Lee's wonderful eyes" He explained, chuckling as Richard still tried to get his eyes back to normal.

"I do not die in his eyes" Richard easily denied, but he knew Graham could see the lie. 

"Ooook, whatever you say." Graham wiggled his eyebrows up and down twice before striding away from him. In that moment, Richard was going through so many ways he could get Graham back for all of his teasing.

3.

A third time Richard fell head over heels for Lee was when he heard the deep, refreshing laugh come from his perfect mouth.

He was sitting with Lee, Dean, Aidan, Orlando, Jed, Luke and Martin. Dean was telling this hilarious accident that happened on The Almighty Johnsons set, when he told the funny part everyone bursted with laughter. Lucky for Richard, he was sat next to Lee, so he could hear his laugh perfectly. It was a deep sound but sounded absolutely angelic. It gave him shivers up and down the spine and he couldn't help but smile.

Unfortunately, Martin caught him staring and smiling at Lee. Martin kicked his leg to grab his attention. Richard turned his head fast--making himself a bit dizzy--and stared at him, mouthing curse words at him. He was indicating for Richard to follow him to get a cup of tea.

"Why the hell did you kick my bloody leg?" He started when he was sure they were out of listening reach from the others.

"Um because you were doing it again, you know, staring at Lee!" Martin gave him a smirk and an eyebrow wiggle. Richard punched him in the arm playfully to stop it.

"I wasn't staring" He pouted a bit making Martin roll his eyes. He looked back at the table where the rest was sitting. His eyes traveled over to Lee, who was at the moment tapping away on his phone. Richard watched as Orlando nudged at Lee's shoulder to tell him something, which made lee laugh and smile. 'God', Richard thought. 'His laugh and smile all in one'. Richard felt his mouth go wide with happiness.

"OMG! Richard, your doing it again!" Martin pushed him a bit, getting Richard to snap out of his thoughts.

"I can't help it!" He argued. Seriously, these feelings for Lee were just killing him! 

"Well you have two options. You either try to help it or YOU ASK THE MAN OUT ON A BLOODY DATE!" Richard stared at Martin, wide-eyed. He said that last part way to loud. Luckily no one really heard him as they were all laughing to loud.

"Lower your voice!" He glared at Martin before grabbing his tea and heading back to the table. He was done with his cast mates annoying him about this. He will talk to Lee when the time is right.

4.

One last time that Richard finally came to terms that he was madly in love with Lee was when he would hear Lee's beautiful voice. Whenever he heard that marvelous sound he would go all warm and tingly around.

This is probably one of the reasons why Richard enjoys his conversations with Lee. For some reason, it relaxes him. It makes him feel comfortable with where he is at the time. And it kind of makes him feel like hes home.

Right now. Richard sat with a good book in his hand, finishing off his lunch when Orlando approached him.

"Hey Richard. Do you mind if i sat?" Richard jumped at the sudden voice near him. He looked up from his book and smiled.  
"Hello Orlando, Nope, dont mind at all" He replied with a small smile.

"Thanks. Hey look, i know your probably getting a lot of conversations like this with the rest of the cast but i really do think you should ask Lee out for a drink." Orlando was preparing himself for a denial or at least for Richard to raise his voice at him. He got none.

"I have been getting talked to a lot about that. I want to ask Lee out it's just im really nervous. Plus i dont want to set myself up for rejection and ruin my friendship with Lee" He closed his book and placed it gently on the table

"Oh trust me! you will not get rejected by Lee. Honestly you are all he talks about lately" Orlando spoke easily. Richard stared at him. Searching for any sign of jokery. He found none.

"What? Then why are people only teasing me?" He asked, eye's wide.

"Oh. The elf cast are teasing him, the dwarf cast are teasing you. We were going to see who would make the first move. But then you two got really stubborn." Richard chuckled at that. He stood up, stretching his upper body and collecting up his book. 

"I will have a talk to Lee later then" He told Orlando with a smile. Before Orlando could get a word in Richard was already out of hearing distance.

+1

The next day, Richard went on a search for Lee, finding him near the Mirkwood set, alone. He took a deep breath and strolled towards Lee.

"Hey Lee" He greeted as he finally stood beside him. He was look at Lee. Richard shivered when Lee turned to come face to face with him. Once again Lee had an amazing smile plastered on his face.

"Hey Richard, how are you?"

"Im good, i was just actually wondering if i could talk to you about something"Richard rubbed his neck nervously. Looking at Lee with a smile.

"Oh yea sure" Lee sat down on one of the near by director chairs, looking at Lee with a look that should be illegal.

"Um well i-i was j-just gonna a-ask y-you if you umm wanted to ummm accompany me in-into dinner tonight?" Richard let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding.

"Just the two of us? Like a date?" Lee asked, tilting his head the side a bit. Richard nodded, not being able to speak more words as his nerves were building up. "Of course Richard, i would love to go to dinner with you" Lee said with a smile on his face.

Richard smiled at Lee. Soon enough tho he felt Lee cup his cheek with his hand and leaned forward a bit, obviously wanting Richard to make the last move. Richard did. He closed the small gap between them and pressed their lips together. Lee's lips were soft and gentle. It was heavingly, Richard did not want to let go at all. 

Richard moved his hand to cup the back of Lee's neck and deepened the kiss. Lee happily agreed to it. Letting his mouth part a little bit so Richard could slip his tongue into his mouth.

Richard pulled away after moments of making out, in dieing need for air. He looked at Lee, who had an amazing winning smirk on his face. he smiled at Lee, pressing their foreheads together.

"You have no idea how long i've wanted to do that" Lee said, kissing Richards nose.

"Oh believe me, i do and would it be to forward if i told you im in love with you?" Richard laughed pulling away from Lee. 

"No it would not" Lee smiled. "I love you too Richard."

Richard chuckled. "Come on, Peter's probably searching for us." He took Lee's hand, locking their fingers together. He gave a quick kiss to Lee and pulled him towards the exit of the studio.

**Author's Note:**

> well im a terrible writer


End file.
